Drained of Color
by Fatal Attracti0n
Summary: This is the sequel to, 'The Color of Love.' Neji is gone forever....how will Sakura cope with it? She is losing her mind....NEJIxSAKURA
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: No owny

**Disclaimer: No owny**

**Author's Note: The sequel to 'The Colors of Love' in the first story was about Neji and Sakura, this one, 'Drained of Color' will probably be about Sakura coping over Neji and wishing she could re-live her childhood forever, maybe I'll make this a Sakura and Naruto?? PLZ R&R!!**

_**AUTUMN**_

Sakura watched a golden leaf fly by her window and drift slowly onto the ground. She was in her room. It had been 3 months since Neji's death. 3 months, but for Sakura…. It was almost 30 years…..

Her friends tired to hook her up with some guys they knew, but it was no use. She just couldn't move on, no matter HOW hard she tried.

The pink haired kunoichi took therapy, starved herself, even tried hypnotism, but nothing worked.

SHE JUST CAN'T FORGET NEJI HYUUGA.

In total, Sakura had only gotten to spend a little more than a month with him, but she didn't know it was him.

'_I was so rude to him…'_

'_I made his last few moments on earth a living hell….'_

'_If I love him? Then why did I push him away that night when he helped me with that dress?'_

This was sort of thing that Sakura thinks to herself on those lazy autumn afternoons.

Sakura inhaled deeply. She wouldn't cry, she's cried thousands of time already, maybe its about time she moved on, no wait…..Neji won't mind if she cried one more time…..

This usually ended when poor Sakura cried herself of sleep. She considered herself, 'drained of color.'

When she was man hunting Neji, she was full of determination, full of color.

This color desired love, but now, with Neji gone…. There was nothing to wish for, nothing to wake up each morning and think, 'alright! Today I'm going to do this or that.'

She had lost Neji….

She had lost her love…

She had lost her colors…


	2. The Deal

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Author's Note: walks in with boom box and turns it on as Neji walks by. The tape makes fan girl noises (screaming, calling out Neji's name, etc.) and Neji runs away**

**STILL AUTUMN**

"Sakura?"

Sakura broke her gaze from the window; she turned around and saw her friend, the shy kunoichi, Hinata Hyyuga.

"Konnichiwa Hinata san, please sit"

Hinata sat down next to her pink haired friend.

"It's been ab-about a month S-Sakura chan. H-How are y-y-you h-holding up?" She smiled and tilted her head, hoping to cheer up her depressed friend, but it obviously didn't work.

"I don't know, I think I'm losing my sanity Hinata!"

Sakura Haruno quickly burst into tears, Hinata wrapped her arms around her shyly, comforting her with quiet whispers of, "its okay" and "I'll be alright," and "I'm right here."

"Hinata…..I don't know if I want to live anymore…."

This stopped Neji's cousin in a split second. She froze and her heart began to thump wildly.

"D-don't say that….you don't r-r-r-really mean it….d-do you?"

Sakura shook her head,

"I don't know….I don't know anything anymore….."

Sakura stood up and ran out of the room, leaving a small trail of tears. She didn't know where she was going, but she just ran wherever her legs led her.

It didn't matter anymore, nothing mattered since Neji died.

She stopped and looked around, finding herself at the roof of some abandoned building. Clearing her eyes of tears, she was surrounded by flowers, thousands of them. All different colors and patterns.

'_So exotic….how did all of these get here? It smells so sweet….'_

The Haruno girl bent down and touched one flower. It was black and polka dotted with an eerie red color the closely resembled blood, it completely stood out from the rest of the flowers.

As she came in contact with the flower, she felt a tingling feeling that sent a shock through out her body.

She tried to pull away from the flower, but she found herself plucking the flower off the ground.

Sakura's emerald green eyes widened as her hand threw the flower to the side, and a huge wind came gusting towards her. The poor girl looked so fragile, like she was going to get blown off the roof by the wind.

When the wind finally stopped, she saw a shadow covering the light of the sun. She looked up and saw…….

A handsome boy, he seemed maybe 3 or 4 years older than Sakura. He had shaggy black hair that had streaks of red flying everywhere.

He had on a jet-black vest with no sleeves, and nothing underneath so that his chest was showing.

The boy also had a huge top hat on that covered one blood-red eye. He wore black skinny jeans that were badly ripped, and black converse.

"Who are you?" Sakura whispered, her voice trembling meekly.

The boy bowed to Sakura, taking off his hat momentarily, and quickly positioning it back into place.

"I have many names, but most know me as the Devil, or Satan. You have summoned me, my good lady?"

'_The devil?! What? This makes no sense…this can't be possible. I must be asleep or dreaming or whatever, this idiot can't possibly be…… the devil...'_

"W-wait a minute, you, you say that yo-you are….."

"The devil, yes. I give you any wish you want, and in return I only request one thing."

"A-and that would be-?"

His red eyes seemed to pierce through Sakura, looking at her thoughts, desires, and feelings.

"….your body…."

Sakura threw her arms around her body protectively,

"No way mister! Stay away! I won't be friendly if you come close!"

Satan rolled his eyes,

"Not like that, I meant your soul, smart one."

"M-my soul?" Sakura was now confused AND scared out of her pink hair.The delusional boy who claimed he was, 'the devil,' nodded impatiently.

"Yes. You are very slow to catch on I can see, well do you have a wish or not? I've got more souls to take you know."

"F-fine, I wish…I wish that Neji would come back to life!"

"Hmm….interesting wish. It's not everyday that somebody wishes for the dead to rise again. Still, your wish is my command blah, blah, blah," The devil snapped his fingers and rolled his eyes.

Sakura had expected another huge gush of wind like before, so she threw herself at the ground quickly and pressed herself against the sweet-smelling flowers.

The handsome demon stared down at her, then he bent down onto his knees.

"ARE YOU OKAY?"

He projected his velvet-like voice loudly and enunciated clearly into her ear.

"Ouch! Okay, okay! Well? What about my wish?" She dusted herself of flower petals and leaves while standing up straight.

"It's already been granted, and to ensure your full satisfaction, I am required to follow you around while your wish is true. But your wish will only come true for 3 months, so long live it….while it lasts"

He smiled mysteriously and walked over to the side of building, and saluting to Sakura before jumping off the side of the roof.

She gasped,

"Hey! Devil! Satan, whoever you are!?" She ran over to the side of the roof, and saw nothing but the busy marketplace, as if he had never jumped over.

"….whatever you are…." She muttered, and a soft wind came, blowing her hair to the side. The breeze seemed to carry her words away.

'_Wait, he said that my wish was already granted….then Neji….?'_

Sakura didn't stop to finish her thoughts. She did a quick hand jutsu and imagined herself in 'Ayano Yua's' room, the lair of the Lords of the Night. In a minute she 'poofed' back there, but she stood outside of the room in the long hall she had been before.

She knocked on the door anxiously, hoping that the boy was really real, and that the flowers weren't all a dream.

Her patience was growing thinner and thinner. As the painful seconds passed by her, she had no choice, but to smash the door.

Sakura counted to three in her head and ran towards the door with her entire body, but just before she could touch the wooden door that was beginning to peel, the door opened, revealing a startled, yet well, Neji Hyuga.

"What? Sakura? What are you-?"

But before either of them could react, the still falling Sakura fell into his arms.

She blushed and her usually light pink face turned a reddish color. She tried to stand erect, but Neji's hold on her was firm, but gentle.

"….I missed you…." He murmured into her hair. The smell of Sakura's vanilla shampoo intoxicated Neji. Tears overflowed her green eyes as she hugged him tighter.

"….you're back…..you're really back…."


End file.
